Howard the Duck
Howard the Duck is a character from Marvel Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Howard The Duck vs Bowser Jr. * Darkwing Duck vs Howard the Duck * Howard the Duck vs Detective Chimp (Abandoned) * Howard the Duck vs. Donald Duck * Falco Lombardi vs. Howard The Duck Possible Opponents * Daffy Duck (Warner Brothers) * Scrooge McDuck (Disney) History Howard T. Duck originated from an alternate Earth inhabited by anthropomorphic animals before he ended getting magically transported to Cleveland, Ohio. There, Howard he meets his first human friend and companion Beverly Switzler as he helps her with her band as their manager while embarking on a road trip to find a means to return him to his own universe. Ultimately, Howard resigns himself to life on Earth and sets up his own private eye agency in Brooklyn. Death Battle Info Howard is a smart and intelligent alien, gifted with a sharp sarcasm and a brilliant mind which allows him to escape from incredible situations. Despite having no super powers, he is champion of his world's Quack-Fu martial arts fighting style that he can used to at least hold his own against, far larger opponents. Powers and Abillities *Expert in Quack-Fu *Fourth wall Breaking *Above human Strength *Some Magical Abilities *Extreme intelligence *Toon Force *Machanic Skills *Superhuman Level Marksman *Surprising Sword skills Weapons *Sword *Pistol *The B.F.G *Quack Fu *Wooden Steak & Mallet *BaseBall Bat *Rocket Launcher *DuckMobile *Mech Suit *Iron Duck Armor Iron Duck A suit of powered armor designed by Claude Starkowski, equipped with foot-mounted leaping coils, a chest-mounted searchlight, and flamethrowers in both arms Feats * Saved Earth numerous times, from being invaded by the Dark Overlords to a human-killing virus Hydra intended for world domination. * Has magical potential, but turned down Doctor Strange's offer to master it. *Killed a Vampire Cow (What?) *Defeated some Super Skrulls *Survived an attack from GwenPool and Talked her out of it *Survived being Dragged from DuckWorld to Earth *Survived Explosions *Helped in the secret invasion *Became a Member of The Defenders, Avengers, & Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D. *On multiple Occasions went to different Marvel Zombies universes, Killing some undead Superheroes and Villains. Flaws * Ended up in the Collector's collection. *Can't Swim or Fly despite being a DUCK. *The Mech suit (not the Iron Duck suit) malfuctions and falls apart sometimes. Trivia *(Before Marvel was bought by Disney) Howard the Duck was a subject of legal tension between Disney and Marvel due to his similarities to Donald Duck. Disney eventually agreed to allow Marvel to make new Howard stories under the conditions that he wear red, wear pants and not wear small hats so that no one can mistake him for Donald. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Animal Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Birds Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Detectives Category:Disney Characters Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Marvel Characters Category:Mecha wielder Category:Movie Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Toon Force Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Bat Wielders Category:Bombers Category:Vehicle Users Category:Marksman Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Technology users